Prince (Reboot)
The Prince is the protagonist of the 2008 video game Prince of Persia. The Prince is a thief, clad in rags of red and blue and is not of royal blood. He is an extremely agile and cunning warrior, an able swordsman. He wields a long sword and a mysterious gauntlet on his left hand, which enables him to climb across and jump from walls. History At the start of the game, the Prince is an adventurer, a drifter wandering from adventure to adventure with no real ties, always living in the present. To him, the past is gone and he carries no burdens, the future is yet to come and it will take care of itself, . All that matters now is the thrill of the moment, the next heartbeat, the next corner, jump and sensation. The Prince mentions his mother wanted him to stop adventuring and settle down with a wife saying adventures would kill him (Which he begins to agree with). Although he refuses to talk about his past, he mentions in conversations that his parents are dead, leaving to fight another one's battle and never returning. It is heavily implied that the Prince secretly fears losing a friend, or at least someone close to him, which is the reason why he constantly changes companions in order to not become close to anyone; his abandonment by his parents and nearly everyone around him may attribute this. Like all epic heroes, what the Prince wears says a lot about who he is and what he has been through. He has elements of luxury in his dress - the red and blue cloth that he uses as a turban and scarf that would be available only to those with money - however he is also perfectly capable of putting functionality before style by wearing plain leather leggings to help protect his legs rather than dazzle the eye. Personality The Prince believes people cannot be trusted and that living in the past is ignorant. His "live for today" attitude allows him to perform death defying stunts without fear. Through dialogue with Elika, the Prince reveals that when he was a child, his parents went to the aid of another kingdom, leaving him in the care of relatives. They promised that they would retrieve him one day, but never did, and he presumes they died. He describes their act as "fighting someone else's battle", which he thinks is a waste of time. Nearing the end of the game, the Prince seems to be attracted to and genuinely caring for Elika. He's also a dreamer, hoping for all the riches of the world. In the ending of the Epilogue, it's revealed the Prince does care for Elika considering that he does not want her to leave him to find the other Ahura. However, in The Fallen King, he appears to accept her departure and after cleansing another land of the corruption. Powers & Abilities Abilities *Peak Human Condition: The Prince (Like the Sands of Time Counterpart) is physically extraordinary trained and is a peak-level athlete. His speed, strength, stamina, endurance, agility and reflexes allow him to perform incredible physical feats, some of which even seem impossible like reaching the a high cliff by jumping up between two walls or running along a wall, though only for a short distance of several meters. **Peak Human Strength **Peek Human Speed **Peak Human Endurance **Peak Human Stamina **Peak Human Agility: The Prince has shown great skill in his agility throughout the events of Prince of Persia, able to run on walls and jump incredible distances for a human. He also incorporates his agility in Sword fighting. **Peak Human Reflexes: The Prince's reflexes are sharp, and aid him through his use of his sword in combat. *Master Swordsman: The Prince has displayed a mastery of using swords, defeating powerful monsters of Ahriman alongside with Elika with his skill. *Expert Thief: While his thieving skills have never been seen onscreen, he is portrayed as a thief and probably is skill in the art of thieving. *Weapon Specialist: The Prince has not only shown skill in using a sword, but also his gauntlet. He even uses it to aid him in wall running and climbing. Powers Despite his superhuman-like agility, stamina, conditioning, and reflexes, The Prince naturally possesses no powers. Gallery Category:Ubisoft Characters Category:Prince of Persia Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Debut Category:Xbox 360 Debut Category:All Characters